Kankuro's Nightmare?
by Kaze and Kiba
Summary: Is this the most amazing experience of his life or is he just an idiot? Only one way to find out.Kankuro/Sakura rated T for language.


I do not own Naruto.

A/N-POV-Kankuro R&R

0o0o0

Kankuro's Nightmare?

0o0o0

Underwater…everything was a mumble and blur. Then there was the numbness, the only place I felt anything on my whole body was a small, persistent itch on the tip of my nose.

'Fuck, what now? Was I dead? Dying?' I pondered.

It didn't feel quite like that. It was more like floating, yet underwater.

I began to hear one voice above the blur. I couldn't hear her words, but the sound was sweet.

I could listen to that sound forever, small and steady and …excited.

"Come on Kankuro, don't you give up on me now, damn it. I'm almost there. Push, harder!" she ordered.

'What the hell was this…some kind of wet dream? Damn, and I can't even see her, but that voice. I think I could get off on that alone, giving me orders.'

I groaned loudly.

"That's it, Kankuro!" She sounded excited. "Don't give up. Give me another one. No, harder! That's better, keep it up! That's exactly what I want. Now touch here, yes right there, keep your hand there. If you move it, it'll come too fast and I want it nice and slow."

'Oh, god this dream was so real,' I marveled. I couldn't feel a _fucking_ thing. Nothing that is, except for the fucking itch in my nose, driving me _insane_. She was driving me insane too. Her voice was directly above me, like she was straddling me. And I couldn't feel any of it, damn it all. My eyelids were so heavy, my vision so blurred. If I could just see her. I knew that voice! She must be someone I know.

My mind ran through a list of the girls I had slept with in the past few years.

It was woefully short. Damn it all!

'After all, look who my brother is, the terror of the desert,' I scoffed. 'Not many women wanted to get around that for long.'

'Who _was_ she?' She was not any of those girls I had dated before, I was sure. Where had I picked this one up? My eyes opened, focusing just a bit, but the light was so bright.

"Hell yeah, Kankuro, open those eyes for me," she commanded, "I'm not finished with you yet. No one leaves my hands until I'm satisfied."

My retinas were doing their damnedest to focus on that voice, coming with little pants now, from above my chest. The bright blur began to take shape, but it was moving.

'Of course she's moving,' my mind snickered wickedly. 'You wouldn't want her just to sit still, right?'

'What had I done to deserve this woman?'

"I want to go lower now, are you ready? We're gonna do this together so it will hurt less."

'Hurt? WTF?!'

I saw her faintly now, rocking slowly against my chest, her shirt so wet with sweat, I could clearly see the outline of her breast, her nipples hard with excitement. Had she been in such a hurry she had left her shirt on? Pity.

Unexpectedly, I began to feel a burning, tingling in my limbs and I was grateful for it—anything to take my mind off that dammed itch.

The light shone softly around her. I focused on a trickle of sweat as it ran down her chin and dripped down onto her chest. She smiled at me and I could see the sparkle in her deep green eyes. She was beautiful. The light behind her gave her hair a halo, but as she bent over me the light shifted and I could tell her hair was…pink.

PINK!

"Sakura-chan?" I groaned.

"Yes, I'm here," she panted, sounding out of breath

"Why…."

And suddenly it hit me. The most amazingly awful pain of my life, hit my whole body like a bolt from the blue. Like my foot had fallen asleep, except on every inch of my skin felt it, amped up a _thousand_ times. My body jerked involuntarily, trying to curl up on itself. Sakura was knocked off me. Coming back, she pushed me down to the bed and climbed back on top of me. I still had no control of my limbs.

"Hold him down," she told somebody. "This is gonna hurt, hon," Sakura apologized to me, before she delved in once more, driving the worst of the poison from my system.

I screamed at her and tried to buck her off, but she held on tightly this time, riding my writhing form as she wrung the poison from my body.

'Baka,' my mind chuckled ironically, 'she wasn't trying to _screw_ you, she was trying to _save_ you.'

'Well, at least it felt good for a while.' I smirked.

Now I remembered my battle in the desert, and Sasori's promise of my death. She was trying to expel the puppet master's poison. She leaned over me as I groaned at my stupidity, for not only thinking she wanted me, but for fighting the S-class criminal without backup.

"How are ya doing?" Sakura smiled. "Can I do anything? Tell me where it hurts the most and I'll work on that first."

I tried to speak but it only came out as a weak cough and a groan. She leaned in closer. I could see down her shirt, the sweet curve of her breast with the sheen of sweat still on it, my foul mind still containing thoughts of how sweet and salty that sheen would taste.

'Not happening,' I told myself. '…Not yet anyway,' my mind added.

"Please," I whispered.

"Yes, just tell me what you need. I'll make it all better," Sakura's sweet, honeyed voice encouraged me.

God, her voice was sultry. She leaned over me, placing her ear to my mouth so I didn't have to strain. I could feel the soft shell of her ear against my lips as I spoke. I swear she shivered from my lips touch.

"That's all?" she asked not leaving her spot and I confirmed it, whispering against her ear deliciously.

She sat up a little. Smiling at me she bent over and reached for me. She ran her finger over the top and down to the tip of my nose stroking me over and over in blissful relief.

"I love you," I told her, smiling.

"You're easy to please," she giggled. "I wish all my patients were like you, my job would be a lot more fun."

"Marry me," I begged, as she continued her wonderful ministrations.

"Now I _know_ you're delirious." She laughed again. "It was too good to be true."

"A date?" I begged.

"Ask me again once you're out of bed," she promised with a grin. "I want you to sleep now."

I could see her chakra light as she put her hands over my temples.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." I closed my eyes.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Yo, little brother. Wake up." Temari shook me none too gently

I groaned as the light hit my eyes. Temari stood impatiently next to my bed. "About time, lazy. You're no better than that Nara," she growled. "I'm missing all the fun waiting here to see if you'll live or not."

"Is Sakura here?"

"No. She left with Hatake and Uzumaki to go after Gaara. I'm following them, now that you're awake."

"Get my puppets, I'll join you."

"No way, little brother," she argued. "You're in no shape to fight."

"Give me my pants, woman. I'm coming with your help or not," I growled. "I've got some payback coming."

"Glad to see you back." Temari grinned slyly. It took more than a little poison to keep her brothers down. "By the way, I hear congratulations are in order."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"On your upcoming nuptials," she broke into giggles…so not like her.

"Nuptials?"

"Yeah, you proposed to Sakura-chan," she said between laughs. "She told you that you were delirious and then you asked her on a date."

It came back to me then. My face became hot as a flush spread up from my neck to my ears.

'Well, she was a hot girl, and powerful. I could do worse.'

"Tch, I wasn't delirious. I meant every word." I assured her. "Can't let you go off to Konoha all by yourself all the time now, can I?" I teased.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Nuptials-relating to a marriage or wedding

Bet you thought it was gonna be something dirty, didn't you?

Naughty you!

Now please review.

K&K


End file.
